


Stay

by Jenniwrites



Category: Dreamworks Dragons, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Injury, Stitches, wound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:13:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7372330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenniwrites/pseuds/Jenniwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astrid is injured by one of Viggo's hunter's arrows. Hiccup takes cares of the wound...and other needs. *cough*.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Stay**

_Maybe Tuffnut was right and he was overmatched but it was better for him to go to Viggo than have Viggo come to the Edge_ , Hiccup thought to himself as he made his way from the club house to his hut for a well-earned night’s sleep. Tomorrow would be a long day and he wanted to be alert. He had to be sharp, in-case Astrid was right and he was about to fly into a trap.

 

“Ahh-ugh, Gods damn it!” Hiccup heard Astrid hiss from her hut.

Without a moment’s thought, he rushed inside and up the stairs to her loft bedroom.

Astrid was standing in front of her night side table wearing nothing but her shirt and a tiny pair of linen shorts that served as underwear. She held a cloth to her outer thigh with one hand. She inspected the thumb of the other. A hot knife lay on the floor.

“Astrid, ugh, I’m sorry, I, I, I….should have knocked,” Hiccup pivoted so his back was to her and turned his gaze to his feet. “I thought you were hurt.”

He heard her pick up and rest the knife down on her night side table.

“I am hurt. It is my leg.”

“I thought you said the arrow just grazed you.”

“Grazed…Impaled,” Astrid replied. “Either way, I am having a hard time keeping this wound from opening up and bleeding all over the place.”

“Thundering Thor, Astrid!” Hiccup swore as he swung around to deliver a harsh stare, “You have to stop hiding stuff like this from me. May I take a look at it…Please?”

“Alright,” Astrid sighed and took a seat on the bed. Hiccup joined her. He placed his hand over her hand that held the bandage in place. She slipped hers out from underneath.

Hiccup carefully peeled it away and peered at the gaping wound where one of Viggo’s hunter’s arrows hit her in thigh. It was at least an inch deep.  He went back to putting pressure on it.

“Oh, Astrid. What were you planning on doing about this gash yourself exactly?”

 “I was going to cauterize it. I figured that would stop the bleeding.”

“Odin’s beard, Astrid! That’s a bit drastic. You should have come to me or Fishlegs. Will you let me clean it and put a stitch or two in it? I think that is all it needs. It would be better than tending to a burn. Trust me.”

Astrid nodded.

“Keep putting pressure on it and I will be back in a moment with supplies.”

 

Hiccup returned moments later with a bowl of warm soapy water, clean bandages, thread and a needle.

Astrid noticed he had removed his armour and changed into a simple green tunic and pants.

“You took the time to change?”

“I ended up wearing the first bowl of water I heated. So I changed while the second was heating. I figured you didn’t want wet sheets.”

Hiccup dipped a cloth in the water, carefully wrung it out and set aside the bloody bandage. He placed her leg in his lap and held her thigh firmly as he gently dabbed the torn skin clean. If he was not so focused on the task at hand, he would have noticed how close his hand rested near the intimate parts of her.

Astrid noticed. She tried her best to focus on the warmth of his hands than the pulsing pain of her injury.

“Hold the cloth while I thread the needle,” Hiccup said.

Astrid missed his hands on her skin as soon as he let go.

Hiccup gave the needle a quick run through the candle flame, Astrid was using to heat her knife, and gave it a wipe on the corner of his shirt.

The flame danced with his breath.  

“I’ll be as gentle as I can.” Hiccup positioned himself so her injured leg was in his lap and the other was behind him.

He pulled away the cloth, and pinched the gash together.

“Ok, Astrid, you ready? On the count of three, I want you to take a deep breath in and breathe out slowly. Got it?”

“Got it.”

“I, 2, 3,” Hiccup quickly pierced the needle through her skin and closed the wound with three neat stitches.

Astrid grunted and tensed around him.

“There. That should do it.”

Astrid let a small whimper escape and released her hold on him. 

Hiccup leaned over and damped another cloth. He gingerly cleaned around the wound again and washed away the dried blood that had caked down her leg.

The stitches stung like bug bites but had gash had stopped the bleeding.

Astrid turned her attention to Hiccup and the concern and care that he put in cleaning her up. It felt nice and for the first time that day she let herself relax.

Hiccup returned the cloth to the basin and grabbed a fresh bandage.

Astrid felt herself warm, as Hiccup wrapped the new clean bandage around her thigh. Her thoughts wandered to other places she would like to be touched. She twitched slightly as Hiccup ran his hand over the secured bandage, checking the tension and for twists she might find uncomfortable.

The tic made Hiccup aware of where he had his hands.

“Ahhh…sorry,” he flushed.

“No reason to be sorry. Thank-you, Hiccup, for looking out for me.”

“No problem, you would do the same for me.”

Astrid pulled her legs out from around him and sat beside him close enough that they still touched. She wasn’t ready for the cool loneliness that would linger when he got up to leave.

“We have to be more careful, Astrid. You were injured. Again. I can’t lose you. Maybe this mission is too dangerous.” Hiccup wore his fear on his furrowed brow.

Astrid placed a hand along the side of his face and placed her forehead against his.

“We had and have dragons to save, Hiccup. I knew the occupational hazards of this gig when I signed up to follow you. It’s not me, I worry about. It is you. We need you. Berk needs you. I need you.”

Hiccup lifted his eyes to match hers.

He wanted to kiss her but she continued to speak.

“Are you sure meeting Viggo is for the best? You’re sure it isn’t a trap?”

“No. But I have to go anyways.”

“I’m going with you.”

“No, you should really stay here on the edge. Give your leg time to heal before you get back on Stormfly, besides Viggo says he wants to see me alone.”

“Not going to happen. I am going with you.”

“Hiccup, realized there was no point fighting with her. He set his jaw and nodded.

“Speaking of going, we should get to sleep,” Hiccup moved to return to his hut but was stalled by Astrid’s hand on his leg.

“Hiccup, stay. Please. I, I’d like you to stay.” Astrid slid her hand to the inside of his thigh.

Hiccup raised an eyebrow and gave her a lopsided grin.

“I suppose I could stay a little longer.”

Astrid swung her good leg over him so she sat in his lap. She cupped his face and pressed her lips hard against him. He returned the kiss in kind before breaking away.

Hiccup squeezed her fore arms gently, and flittered his hands around her waist and back and round again.

“Am I dreaming?” He asked.

“Not dreaming. Heather says life is short and I should tell you how I feel about you but I thought I’d just show you instead.” Astrid kissed him again.

“Oh Gods, Astrid. I’ve felt this way about you for some time. But if this is about, Viggo, I am going to be all right.”

“You will, because if Viggo or his drones lay one finger on you, I am going to take him out.”

“If you are coming, we better take back up, for you too.”

“Hiccup, I don’t need back-up.”

“You, do. I don’t know what I would do if I lost you out there.”

“Same,” Astrid smiled and her lips were on him once again. She kissed him with enough force that it knocked him over. Astrid tumbled upon him.

Hiccup smiled as he recovered his breath and pulled her mouth down to his.

Astrid pinned his hands for a moment and kissed his neck were his ear and jaw met.

A long exhale escaped him and he closed his eyes and focused on the warmth of her above him. He freed his hands from her grasp and ran them up and over her back. Her fingered the skin of waist that had peeked out between her linen undershorts and the edge of her wool top, and wondered if he dared slip his hand up under.

She kissed him again and slid her own hand up and under his tunic and over the tight muscles of his torso. Hiccup took this as an invitation and cautiously slipped his hand up and over her back. Her skin was soft like silk with the exception of a few scars which he lingered over.

_It’s only fun if you get a scar out of it_.

They had both had a lot of fun then it seemed.

Astrid ran her fingers through his hair and shimmied slightly to encourage exploration of the front of her.

“Hmmm,” Hiccup grinned and flipped them both over, careful of her injured side and placed himself comfortably on the other. He laid his lips upon the arch of her cheek bone and slipped his hand between her skin and wool tunic.

Astrid gasped and arched as he fondled her breasts. Despite her best efforts she rocked against him as his thumb grazed and stroke her hardened peaks.

Hiccup found himself amused by her lack composure.

“Hmmmm,” he moaned into her ear.

“Hmmm,” she echoed as she pushed his hand down low, until it was once again between her thighs.

Hiccup ceased kissing her and stared in her eyes as he turned his palm away from her thigh to her intimate parts. He held his palm firm as she rocked harder against him. Astrid pulled up her shirt so his mouth could take the place of his occupied hand.

In short time, her breath quickened.

“Hiccup!” She gasped and she gave into the wave of pleasure that came over her.

Tension, release, tension, release.

Hiccup adjusted himself, his pants more than tight and rolled off her as she panted beside him, pleased with himself.

Astrid smirked and grasped him through his leather leggings, until he succumbed to his own eb and flow.

He wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand.

“Should I go?” He peered at Astrid shyly from underneath the fore arm that laid across his brow.

“No, stay.”

Astrid peeled back the covers and crawled beneath them.

Hiccup removed his tunic and joined her in her bed.

Astrid laid her head upon his chest.

He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head as she traced the lightening scars on his shoulder.

Hiccup smiled, “I could get used to this.”

And for a moment Viggo was nowhere in his thoughts.

 


End file.
